The Fugitive
by Karate kid dude
Summary: It's another usual day at Hollywood Arts. Or so they think? When a S.W.A.T team comes looking for a criminal, all the students must be interrogated to prove their innocence. Find out who the criminal is.
1. Chapter 1

** The Fugitive**

**A/N: This is my first story on this website. Hope you enjoy it. Please make sure to leave a review. Check out curly1221, I am her brother. Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

"Fore!" The golf club smacked the ball so hard it looked as if it could fly. Unfortunately the golf ball landed in the new glass mosaic of Hollywood Arts._ Crash, Beep, Beep… Meow. _"Ummm… That wasn't supposed to do that." Andre exclaimed with a look of fear forecasted on his face. Andre contracted a chill from his spine to his trembling legs with horror. He didn't have that kind of money to pay for a new wall constructed of metal pieces.

"What just happened?" Tori shouted to Andre as if his life was in danger.

"Why?"

"You should hide right now!" _Slam, Crack, Boom._

"YOU… you broke my baby!" Trina screamed at the top of her lungs as she walked into the room. Her boots stomped the ground as if she was in the army. Her usual luscious hair was now covered in glass. Trina observed the scene to find Andre holding a five iron golfing club. She balled her hand into a fist and charged. Her anger was as furious as someone taking the last fajita on fajita Friday. "How dare you golf right into the window of my new car? Prepare to die!" Before Trina could lay a finger on Andre, a huge yell escaped from someone's lips.

"Stop sniffing my hair!" Jade screamed. "What's wrong with you?" Jade pushed Sinjin with so much force he was knocked into Beck, who fell on Cat, who fell on Robbie, who fell on Sikowitz just like the domino effect. As the students and Sikowitz were falling a sight so horrific occurred. A sight so sad Sikowitz cried. A sight so horrible Andre played a sad tune on his piano locker. It was none other than spilled coconut milk.

"My coconut!" Sikowitz wept as he tried to recover what was left of his Jamaican coconut. "No, why are the good ones always the first to go?" He leaned over and skimmed his hand on the coconut milk. It was as if all the happiness in his life was sucked right out of him. He was like a lost puppy that lost his favorite bone and was unsure what to do next.

"It'll be ok." Cat assured Sikowitz. Sikowitz then got up, sticky from the milk, and came back to reality.

"Jade, you owe me another coconut."

"It's not my fault Sinjin was sniffing my hair."

"But it smells so good." Sinjin exclaimed with a love struck face. He leaned in closer to Jade and Jade smacked him upside the head. Sinjin didn't comment, he knew he deserved it. Meanwhile Trina noticed she could land a free punch on Andre as he was distracted. Her face formed into one of an angry bull. Her nostrils were flaring, her boots clashing dust around her and of course Andre was wearing a red shirt. Oh Le. Once Trina started running she couldn't stop. The power of her mighty fist clashing against Andre's body left a dent on his piano. He slid off the wall slowly, then collapsing to cement ground. While everyone was arguing, a siren went off causing them to freeze like statues in their positions. Within seconds, a swat team came bursting through the windows. Metal doors flung down blocking every entrance and exit in the building. Flabbergasted by this event, not one person moved a muscle. They just stood and listened to the voice of the principal on the intercom.

"This is not a drill. Hollywood Arts is under lock down. There is a fugitive inside the building."

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Be sure to leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tori's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

"I already told you I don't know anything."

"That's exactly what you would say if you did know something!" The officer shouted. He was about five foot six inches. He had a mustache that stretched over the edges of his face and curled up to his nose. It looked as if his mustache was smiling. His name tag showed that he was Officer Hamilton. There was sweat stains under both of his armpits, most likely because the air conditioning was cut off along with all of the electricity in Hollywood Arts. The S.W.A.T team thought that if they shut off the air conditioning the fugitive would confess. The temperature gradually rises until the point where I think that I'm literally melting. They contained me in a glass room with no way out. Security cameras were posted at every corner. It was like Hollywood Arts was one huge prison cell.

"What did this criminal do anyway?" I asked. Officer Hamilton didn't seem amused. He looked at me with a scowl. His face hardened on me as if I had been the cause of all evil in his life.

"Don't play dumb. But if I have to explain, this delinquent stole the ancient Roman crown from the new museum that opened up last week. This crown was worn by ancient emperor Nero. Somehow this person had to have snuck past security some way. They would have also had to know how to avoid the motion sensors protecting it. The only way to the crown would be in the vents. From our recent witness's, this person was seen sprinting into the museum, half asleep and mumbling something about honey."

"Honey… why honey? Also what makes you think anybody in this school did it?" The sweat on my forehead was getting sticky. I felt like I was going to pass out. The moist, thin air made it hard to breathe.

"We checked the security tapes. We couldn't get a clear shot of the face but we did find out that the culprit was wearing a Hollywood Arts jacket. Now enough with the nonsense tell me what I want to know. This time, don't answer with a question." He had a slight grin on his face. It was like he was enjoying my misery. _How I wish I could punch him in the face_ I thought to myself. My anger was about to erupt like a dormant volcano awakened by the heat of its magma. The only thing I ever stole was a pack of gum. However, that was in a dream and I returned it back to the store, so I guess that doesn't count.

"Where were you on the night of July 22nd, 2012, at 10:15p.m.?" Office Hamilton hollered at me. He stared me down like a coyote stalking its prey, content, serious, and deadly all at the same time.

"I was at my friend Cat's pool party. We were just hanging out. I slept over and when I woke up I couldn't find her for about thirty minutes. She told me that she went to seven eleven to buy a pack of skittles. Somehow I don't buy that. I didn't see her bring candy when she came through the door and her breath reeked of onions." The officer stood up and told me to look into his eyes and asked me to repeat myself. He was a human lie detector. I repeated myself and he sat back in his chair. He fumbled around with his notes before looking back at me and giving me an ordor.

"Go get Cat."

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Be sure to leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cat's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

Scared. That one word sentence described everything I was going threw at that moment. I hadn't done anything wrong in my life. _If only I had Mr. Purple with _me I thought. That purple giraffe could always cheer me up. Officer Hamilton was the most aggressive man I had ever seen. He was worse than Jade losing her scissors. I should know, I once borrowed Jade's scissors and lost them, she flipped over a couch and it hit Robbie. Nobody in this school is that crazy to have stolen such a priceless artifact. The temperature in the room was starting to make my eyes hard to open from the sweat inside. The cops told me they would ask me a couple of questions. I was hesitant but then I gave in.

"What do you know about the robbery?" Officer Hamilton hollered.

"I don't know anything." I replied in a shy, quiet voice.

"You were with Tori the night of the incident. She said you went to seven eleven to buy skittles, yet you came back with nothing. Why is that? Also she said she couldn't find you for about thirty minutes and your breath smelled like onions. Talk…now!"

"Please don't tell Tori this but…once she fell asleep I snuck out of the house. I didn't really go to seven eleven. I went to this new burger place called Burger McGulp. Jade and Beck were waiting for me there and since Tori isn't the best of friends with Jade, I didn't want to bring it up. It was around 9:15p.m when I arrived. We just talked and hung out. I got a McSuper burger with extra onions. Since I really crave onions, I got some extra ones to go. It was dark outside. I left at 9:50p.m and headed for the door. When I got outside, I didn't notice that there was a brick wall, so I smashed my head against it. Everything started getting blurry…until…until I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"I saw this monster. It had red eyes and was limping towards me. It was frothing and growled at me. I started freaking out so I ran to the nearest shelter, the museum. As I said everything was blurry and I kept seeing these numbers."

"What numbers did you see?"

"Can you stop please? This memory it's just too horrific." I replied on the verge of tears. I didn't want to relive this moment. I'm like a geyser about to explode.

"I saw the numbers 8-6-3-2-4. I'm not sure if it was in that order though. Then the monster came inside of the museum. Everything got even fuzzier. I couldn't see clearly. I had to hide in there all night and when the cost was clear I ran outside and back to my house. My parents sleep twelve hours a day. They didn't realize I was gone. But when I woke up I saw this gift on my dresser. They were gorgeous diamonds. They came in two colors, red and blue." Hamilton scribbled down some more of his notes. I didn't want to be here. I had enough problems of my own. They should've at least given all of the students a little heads up before quickly determining that all of us are criminals. Whoever is this so called fugitive, should confess now, before anybody gets falsely accused. I felt like a mouse at that moment. I wanted to scurry off somewhere by myself and stay there. I couldn't trust these officers. What if they weren't really officers. I had to make a move and fast. As soon as Officer Hamilton turned around, I made a break for the doors.

**A/N: Special shout out to VivaLaPinkAndBrina for being the first person to give me a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sikowitz POV**

I still wanted my coconut. That's the one thing that would've kept me calm in that used to be a place where talent was found. Now it's nothing but a nut house. My coconuts are the one thing in my life that can keep me sort of sane. Officer Hamilton kept yelling questions at me that I didn't know. I didn't really care for it either.

"I understand from our recent records that you sell Red Bull to your students." Officer Hamilton said with a serious look displayed across his face.

"Indeed I do." I replied with an enlightening grin on my face.

"You sell it the most to a student named Andre Harris, am I correct?"

"Yes you are. That boy keeps coming back for more every hour. I think it might be unhealthy for him though."

"Mr. Sikowitz, a student his age shouldn't be exposed to that many chemicals. This could lead to severe side effects. Have you noticed anything peculiar about him?"

"Well…he seemed more tired than usual. But then the next second he's bouncing off the walls. However, those are the kind of personalities kids have at our school."

"You're unauthorized to sell Red Bull any more to your students. You as a teacher should have realized this and as a teacher and you shouldn't have been selling it in the first place."

The sweat on my forehead got so hot; it felt as if it was burning a hole into my skull. I certainly didn't intend to hurt anyone. Oh well, I've been in worse situations. I one time went to the desert in look for the magic camel. People can call me crazy, but I know that the magic camel is still out there somehow.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that Andre didn't show up to class for three days now. I just saw him come to class today." I replied. I started to wonder if I had pushed the limit this time. I have crossed the line multiple times before, but never to a student…well except for Tori. That was funny. I hope nobody else finds out about this.

"Will Andre be alright?" I asked with sincerity.

"It's too soon to tell. You know I could arrest you right now for what you did."

"By the name of the magic camel and all coconuts I will fix Andre Harris." That wasn't the smartest thing I had ever said, but then again when did I say something intelligent.

"There was one side effect that I did notice in Andre today." I explained to the officer.

"What was it?"

"I don't want to say."

"Are you serious? A child's life is at stake. Answer the question!"

"Stop yelling at me. You're hurting my feelings. You are a mean officer."

"What are you four years old? Pull yourself together and tell me what the side effect was."

"No!"

"Please?"

"Hmm…No."

"Pretty please with vanilla ice cream and a cherry on top?"

"I'm lactose and tolerant. How dare you say such an insulting thing to me?"

"You drink coconut milk, how can you be lactose and tolerant?"

"Coconuts are exceptions."

"I have a Taser."

"I'm sure you do." The officer turned to his bag. I knew that I had won the argument. Point for Sikowitz. The officer turned back and was holding an object in his hands. When he turned it on it started making some sort of noise. _Bzzt. _Once the Taser made contact with my skin I couldn't stop shaking. There was an uncontrollable pain running up and down my body.

"Okay, okay…I'll talk. Andre was frothing. Stop the Taser." I needed him to stop the Taser now.

"Thank you for cooperating Mr. Sikowitz. I need to have a word with Mr. Andre Harris."

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I might not be posting for a while but I will do my best.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Andre's POV**

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who followed this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

Sizzle. My brain was fried. I was so tired. I didn't want to do anything. I can't stop drinking red bull. My grades are dropping, I'm skipping school, and I can barely talk without drool coming out of my mouth. My eyes were half open. I was dozing off constantly. My head drooped like a rag doll. The only way I could stay awake was by opening my eyes as wide as I could. I probably looked like I was going to kill someone. My stomach kept bubbling because of all the chemicals I put in it.

"Jmlnkinvsrkb." Officer Hamilton asked me. I couldn't make out what he said.

"What?"

"I said are you still drinking red bull?"

"Oh…yes…sorry…I…" Before I could finish speaking Officer Hamilton interrupted me.

"Stop skipping school. Don't drink anymore red bull; it's bad for you if you drink as much as you do. I'm going to ask you a couple questions, are you ready?"

"Okay." I was too tired to care really.

"What were you doing around 10:00p.m on July 22nd?" The officer picked up a pen and clipboard and looked ready to take notes. He was poised in his seat and had a concerned look on his face. I didn't know why he was so interested in what I did. I didn't do anything. I still don't know what this person did. I fell asleep during that part.

"I really don't care." I replied in a half-asleep voice.

"Andre please answer the question."

"Uhhh…fine. I was in my room drinking yet another red bull. I got so tired I knocked out on the ground. I remember feeling hungry and then drooling." I felt so embarrassed saying that, that my face was as red as a tomato. Who drools on the ground? Well… now that I think about it… too lazy to think.

"The weirdest thing that happened to me that night though was that I didn't wake up in my bed. I woke up right outside of the museum where the crown was stolen. But I didn't steal the crown, I promise. I didn't have my phone on me so I was going to run home so my parents wouldn't be worried. When I started to run there was so much pain in my left leg. I had to limp home. I have no idea how I got the limp but I must have hit something really hard. There was a purple bruise the size of my fist on it. When I licked my lips I tasted a sweet sensation. This is all I know" I explained. I was so happy to be done with questions.

"One more thing Andre…"

"No, no, no, no, no"

"Please I only have one more question. Do you remember anybody else with you at the scene?"

"I don't even remember what happened."

"Okay, thank you for your time."

"Whatever. I'm going to go to sleep."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Did the taste on your lips…was it honey?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"This is bad." Officer Hamilton looked panicked now. I don't understand what the big deal was. It was just honey. I think it was from that left over pack my grandma gave me. She always brought spares. I was out of my chair and was just about to open the door when Officer Hamilton stopped me yet again.

"Stay away from the red bull." That was the last thing he said to me before I left the room.

**A/N: Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jade's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

"Enough…enough please." Officer Hamilton cried for help. I actually didn't do anything wrong. I walked in with a pair of scissors and well…no I didn't stab him. I was holding a coffee in my hands and my scissors accidently poked a hole into it. He must have thought that I spilled the scorching coffee onto him on purpose.

"Okay. Let's continue. I don't like this place. It reminds me of this place called Extro- Fantastic World. I hated Extro-Fantastic World. I lost my phone there. Do you know what I had to do when I lost my phone…I had to buy a new one." I stared at him with a menacing look as I saw his legs begin to tremble. Having all the power felt great, I even let a grin creep onto my face (this doesn't happen often).

"R..r..right. Where were you at 9:45p.m on July 22nd?"

"I was at McGulp with Beck and Cat. I got a SuperSoup, I really hate that name but it tastes so good. I mean you can feel every ounce of warmth running down your throat. Anyway, after we all ate and talked about Tori, well actually I was the only one talking about Tori, I don't like her. We all went our separate ways. Cat was the first to leave, she felt guilty about abandoning Tori. Now that I've told you everything I know I'm going to leave now." I got up and pushed in my seat to confirm that I was done whether he liked it or not.

"Would you like to add something?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact I would. Now have a seat Miss West." He gave me a cruel scowl that told me that he meant business. I decided to go back to my seat so that he could have some dignity.

"Where did you go after you were done eating your SuperSoup."

"I went to a jewelry store. I may not seem like it but I love jewelry. There was this one necklace that…"

"I don't care about the necklace! Did you pass the museum by any chance?"

"Yes I did. Are you suggesting that I'm the fugitive? Just because I'm tough doesn't make me a thief. I have never been so offended in my entire life. I was going back to my house. You should get your badge revoked for such a crude accusation."

"Calm down that's not what I meant. I was just asking if you saw someone or something along your way back home."

"Again yes, I found something. It was Cat's purse. I accidently stepped on it. I know that it was dark outside but I could tell that it was her purse. There was a bedazzled cat on it. Since it was her birthday soon I decided to buy her something from the jewelry store and put it into her purse. Cat and I were childhood friends until little miss perfect showed up." I clenched my fist at the thought of Tori Vega.

"Were the colors of these jewels red and blue?"

"No… well actually one of them is red but the other is green." Hamilton started running through all of his notes and mumbled something about nothing making sense. He scratched his head then let out a sigh. I guess that his job was harder than I thought. I'm so glad I didn't get stuck doing that. But then again I have no future.

"When did you give Cat her purse back?"

"I didn't. I was just about to but then this lockdown happened. Can I leave now?"

"Yes. Before you go are you familiar with the person named Beck Oliver?"

**A/N: Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beck's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

"Yes I was with Jade and Cat at Burger McGulp! I'm not a criminal. Well accept for my hair. This hair is illegal in eighteen states."

"I really don't care for your hair. If you want my opinion your hair is weird. It looks like a giant bush glued onto your head."

"Do my ears deceive me? You have no taste what-so-ever." What was wrong with this man?

"We are not here to discuss your hair. Where were you on July 22nd, 10:00p.m?

"I told you already. I was at Burger McGulp and ordered a Sunnyshine-up-egg sandwich. Yes the name is lame but the food is delicious." I exclaimed rubbing my stomach, aching for that sandwich again.

"When did you leave?"

"I left at around 10:05p.m."

"Did you see anything along your way home? Please give me something that makes sense now. Nothing has made sense so far."

"Well I did see something. But you are probably not interested."

"Not you to. You and your wacked up teacher did the same thing to me. Tell me what I want to know or I will Taser you."

"Say that my hair is cool." I smirked at the thought of that.

"Your hair is cool. What did you see?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha. You said my hair is cool but you don't mean it. Anyway, I saw a necklace. It was broken and I could tell there were fake jewels on it because they broke so easily. I called out to see if the person who dropped it was still around. Nobody answered. I just left the necklace there hoping that the person would retrace their steps back to the necklace. Also I saw some sort of spilt liquid next to the necklace. I have no idea what it was. There was a scratched out can next to it. Some of the letters were scratched out so the only thing that I could make out of it was the letters e-d-u-l." I explained to Officer Hamilton.

"Do you think that the can read red bull?"

"Yes, that's what it was. It was driving me crazy. Now I know why it looked so familiar." Officer Hamilton scribbled down so many notes after the red bull talk. I didn't see him writing down anything I said before that. How rude.

"Did you see Andre at the scene at all?"

"Why would Andre be there?"

"Just answer the question!"

"No, I didn't see him there. Can you tell me why you asked?"

"No. It's confidential and I don't like you."

"What don't you like about me?"

"You are pushy, your hair sucks, and you are bossy."

"Well…that was hurtful!" Bzzt. Officer Hamilton pressed a button. Two huge, buff cops burst through the room. One of them had a Taser and the other had a baseball bat. Officer Hamilton was crueler than I had thought. The cops came at me and I ran to the other side of the room. We kept circling the room as I taunted them by saying: "You can't catch me!" After about ten minutes I accidently ran into one of the wall. I had such a high momentum that I left a little crack on the wall. I slid down it slowly. One of the cops picked me up and forced me to look at Hamilton. He told me one last thing.

"I am sick and tired of your games. Don't make this about you. Now get me Sinjin."

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think so far about the story.**


End file.
